Deep Thoughts with a Thief
by 3008
Summary: "Prim… why do we feel fear?" She reeled back and turned to look at him. "Wha-what brought this on?" She asked. He shrugged. "I'm just asking." He said, but the quietness of his voice gave away the emotion he had been trying to hide. Something was eating at him, she can tell. Not wanting for him to shut her out tight now, she didn't push it but to answer the question.


**Deep Thoughts with a Thief**

"So, this is where you go." Primrose stated as she carefully climbed up the snowy inn to reach the roof. Therion eyed her before sighing, getting up and walking towards her to try and help.

"Figured you were the one watching me leave." He said pulling her up. She slipped a little but his hold on her kept Primrose up right. Once on the roof he let go of her wrist and arm and walked back to his spot. Primrose followed and sat down beside him. She had just slain the man with the mark of the crow on his left arm and couldn't sleep. She didn't know why.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked the thief who had turned back to stargazing.

"Half-pint wouldn't care, Priestess is usually asleep, Huntress was up when I left. Her cat also likes me so, that's that. Alfyn and Warrior are loud snorers and Professor C was up as well." He said not moving his gaze from the stars. She stared at him, watching the stars dance in his eyes. She wasn't lying when she said he was handsome all those weeks ago when they first met. White shaggy hair and his purple cowl fit him so right. His eyes were something else as well. She liked looking at the emerald green fire that blazed in them. He had told her that they had the same eyes once. She didn't get it until she remembered the first thing he told her. She shivered and curled up into a ball turning her gaze to the stars that twinkled all along the cold Stillsnow sky. A moment later she felt something hit her head and covered her line of sight. She gasped and pulled off Therion's purple cowl. She looked over to him to see him looking back at the stars with only his scarf and white undershirt covering his torso, which was weirdly defined if she had anything to say about that.

"You looked cold." He said absentmindedly. She smiled and started wrapping herself in it before deciding to tease him.

"You care. That's sweet." She joked.

"Heh, aren't I great." He said and she couldn't help but laugh. They sat in silence for another minute before he asked something that she wasn't expecting. "Prim… why do we feel fear?" She reeled back and turned to look at him. He was drawing in the snow by his feet, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Wha-what brought this on?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I'm just asking." He said, but the quietness of his voice gave away the emotion he had been trying to hide. Something was eating at him, she can tell. Not wanting for him to shut her out tight now, she didn't push it but to answer the question.

"I… I think we fear because we don't want to lose something." She said. He hmpf'd in response but didn't meet her gaze.

"So, we are on the same page then." He said. He finally looked up but not at her. "I've asked myself that question several times and the answer has changed every time. I used to think that people had nothing to fear, then I thought people that had fear were weak and not worthy of any time people gave them. Now I realize that fear is something you can't be without if you want a meaningful life." She cocked her head in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. He then turned to look at her and he looked vulnerable.

"Fear and caring come in the same package. We fear losing the things we care about. The only way to have no fear is not to care but that is impossible. People always fear dying, if they say otherwise they are lying. They care about their life and want to continue living." She inched closer to him.

"Then you can say that all people are selfish then." She said. He nodded.

"You are not wrong." He turned back to the stars and Primrose inched a little closer to him. "A month ago, I could have given less of a shit about any of you, if that man threatened you and the others like he did today then, I wouldn't have given it a second thought. But today… I felt fear. I feared for your safety and I don't like it." He said. He then looked at his open palm which was shaking and wet from the snow he had been gripping. Primrose stared at the man who told Olbric three weeks ago to go die in hell and leave him the hell alone. Now here he was admitting that he cared… what happened to him?

"Are you scared?" She asked. He closed his hand.

"…Yes… and I hate it." He said slowly.

"Why?" She asked before thinking it over in her head. A man who lived on stealing from others for most of his life, all alone. He was all alone most of his life and didn't open up to people a lot in his life. He was afraid because he didn't know what to expect in this. "Is it because you have to open up to us if you cared?" He stared at his hand before letting it drop and slowly nodded.

"…Yes." She inched close so they were practically shoulder to shoulder. She moved his face so that he would have to look at her. Green met amber as they stared at each other. She slowly smiled.

"We'll have to work on it together then." She said he raised an eyebrow. "I've been by myself most of my life as well so this is new to me too."

"But people wouldn't turn on you once you try to open up to them." He dismissed her and forced his head away from her gaze. She lost her smile and sighed. He was being stubborn but he was also holding on to the only life he had known. People fear change. People fear the unknown. He feared being hurt by them. She sighed again before noticing that he was now shivering. She scooted closer another inch and rested her head on his shoulder. He stiffened and looked down at her. She just smiled.

"You looked cold." She said simply. He blinked before chuckling and shaking his head. They stared out at the sea of stars. Bright and twinkling in the night sky. Her father had once told her that it was an analogy for the fact that even in the darkest darkness, the stars will shine the brightest. He related that to humanity and how when things are the roughest, the good people stand out even more. Therion was a star she decided. Just one that was starting to shine. "Therion."

"Yes."

"I don't expect you to change in one night, but we will work on it… together."

"…Heh, together huh. Sadly, that doesn't sound too bad." She smiled at that, and also the fact that his arm had roped around her sometime while she was thinking. They would work on opening up to the others together.

* * *

 **AN: Another idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Please tell me what you think and leave a review. Thx -3008**


End file.
